Salang-eul Gong-yu
by Lecia412
Summary: [Oneshoot-Complete] Triangle Love between Jongin, Sehun and Tao./"Kau tak perlu meminta izin padaku, kau adalah suaminya. Jadi kau berhak membawa Sehun semaumu."/ YAOI KaiHun TaoHun /


**Pair : KaiHun & TaoHun**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

—**사랑을 공유**—

o0o—(salang-eul gong-yu)—o0o

.

.

Derit ranjang mengalun seiring dengan desahan indah keluar dari bibir tipis seorang _namja_ yang berada diatasnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh lelaki lain yang kini sibuk menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh sensitifnya. Peluh membasahi kulit seputih susu yang kini ternoda oleh bercak kemerahan yang sengaja dibuat oleh seseorang. AC ruangan yang nyatanya diatur dengan suhu terendah nampaknya sama sekali tak berhasil mengalahkan panasnya tubuh dua lelaki yang kini tengah melakukan penyatuan raga.

Kedua bibir yang saling melumat satu sama lain, tubuh yang menempel bercampur peluh serta setiap sodokan yang semakin cepat membuat keduanya terhanyut dalam kegiatan persenggamaan yang seakan tak ada hentinya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan kegiatan panas untuk memuaskan nafsu masing-masing, yang jelas salah satu diantara mereka sampai sekarang tak ingin menyudahinya, karena bercinta nampaknya adalah hal yang rutin —biasa— yang dilakukan oleh keduanya.

"Akh—Jongin!"

Sebuah nama diteriakan sebagai tanda jika keduanya telah mencapai puncak kepuasan yang sesungguhnya. Pria yang berada diatasnya mulai mengeluarkan miliknya begitu berhasil menumpahkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh pria lainnya yang kini sibuk mengatur nafas.

"Istirahatlah, aku mau ke kamar mandi."

Sebuah kecupan ia daratkan tepat di kening _namja_ yang telah meneriakan namanya. Ia —Jongin— membantuh menutupi tubuh kekasihnya dengan selimut tipis sebelum beranjak dari ranjang untuk membersihkan diri.

.

—사랑을 공유—

.

Suara kicau burung menyentak indera pendengaran seorang _namja_ cantik yang kini masih tertidur hanya dengan selimut tipis menutupi tubuh polosnya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan saat cahaya kekuningan menerobos melalui jendela kamarnya. Seorang _namja_ tan berjalan kearahnya. Membawakan nampan yang berisi sarapan lelaki yang masih setia terlentang di ranjang.

"Selamat pagi _My Queen."_

_Namja_ cantik tersebut mencoba bangun dengan dibantu oleh kekasihnya. Ia heran saat menatap sang kekasih yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya dengan pakaian rapi —seakan siap untuk pergi.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana?"

Nampaknya _namja_ tan tersebut tak mau menjawab, bibirnya terangkat keatas memberikan respon atas pertanyaan sang kekasih. Melihat kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan ekspresi merajuk lantas membuatnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Makanlah dan kau akan tahu nanti."

Sehun —namja _milky skin_— mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia benci jika Jongin merahasiakan sesuatu darinya, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri jika dirinya juga menyukai sebuah kejutan.

_Kiss_

Bibir yang sudah mengerucut tersebut semakin maju akibat ulah Jongin yang menciumnya tanpa izin. Memang sejak kapan jika mencium bibirnya harus meminta izin, bahkan dirinya juga tak kalah pengecutnya saat mencuri ciuman Jongin ketika tertidur.

"Buka mulutmu atau kau ingin aku menyuapimu dengan cara 'lain'."

Sehun memilih untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia sangat tahu cara 'lain' yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Tapi mulutku bau, aku belum gosok gigi."

Sehun berusaha mencari alasan untuk tidak memakan sarapannya. Bukannya ia tak merasa lapar akibat aktivitas malamnya, hanya saja ia tak nafsu begitu melihat apa yang harus dimakannya pagi ini.

"Baiklah jika maumu begitu tuan putri—"

Jongin memindahkan nampan dari pangkuan Sehun, kedua tangannya membelitkan selimut pada tubuh polos sang kekasih sebelum mengangkatnya menuju kamar mandi.

"—Aku akan membantu menggosok gigimu."

Riangnya seraya berlari dengan tubuh Sehun yang ada dikedua lengannya.

"Yakk, apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin!"

Sehun merontah dalam gendongan Jongin. Sudah dipastikan apa yang akan terjadi jika si _pervert_ Jongin membantunya menggosok gigi. Tentunya di dalam kamar mandi tak hanya ada acara mari—menggosok—gigi—bersama melainkan hal-hal berbau mesum lainnya. Mengingat betapa _pervert_ kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ahh—apa yang kau lakukan dengan pantatku!" teriak Sehun dari dalam.

Sudah terbukti bukan? Si Jongin selalu mengambil setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk memanja kekasihnya.

.

—사랑을 공유—

.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Benar saja, tak jauh darinya kini berdiri seorang _namja_ tinggi berkulit kecoklatan dengan menampakan raut kekahawatirannya.

"Tao-_gege._" Lirihnya.

Belum sempat Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, lelaki bermata panda tersebut sudah menerjang tubuhnya dan merengkuhnya kedalam dekapan erat kedua tangan kekarnya.

Tubuh Sehun membeku ditempat, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat lelaki yang memeluknya kini khawatir. Sementara dirinya tengah bersenang-senang dengan Jongin.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya melalui bahu tegap lelaki yang dipanggilnya Tao-_gege_, ia ingin memastikan jika Jongin tak melihatnya sekarang. Ia tak mau menyakiti perasaan dua orang sekaligus. Sehun merasa dirinya kini adalah orang yang paling jahat sedunia karena telah mempermainkan dua hati yang berbeda.

"Sehunie ini _ice crea_—"

Tao melepaskan dekapannya saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, pandangan pertamanya ia labuhkan pada _ice cream_ tak berdosa yang kini sudah terjatuh ke tanah. Mungkin itulah yang menggambarkan perasaan hati orang dihadapannya. Karena ia tak perlu memandangnya terlebih dulu untuk menyadarinya, sebab _ice cream_ itu juga telah menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Setelah berhasil menguasai perasaannya, Jongin berusaha tersenyum ke arah lelaki yang kini tengah merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

"Bolehkah aku membawa Sehun sekarang? _Eomma_ akan berkunjung ke rumah siang ini. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan pada _eomma_ saat menyadari tak ada kehadiran Sehun di rumah."

Lelaki yang lebih tua tersebut mencoba meminta izin secara lembut, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya yang ingin menghajar pemuda bermarga Kim dihadapannya karena telah 'menculik' istrinya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta izin padaku, kau adalah **suami**nya. Jadi kau berhak membawa Sehun semaumu."

Sehun tersentak mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia menatap mata sayu Jongin dalam. Bibir itu kini tersenyum namun mata tersebut memancarkan sebaliknya.

"_Gomawo_!"

Jongin tersenyum getir saat Tao menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk mengajaknya pergi darinya.

"Akhh!"

Mata Jongin membulat saat melihat Sehun terjatuh. Mungkin karena tak melihat jalan, Sehun bisa terjatuh seperti itu. Memang benar jika Sehun tak memperhatikan jalannya, pikirannya kini dipenuhi Jongin seorang. Hatinya sakit melihat ekspresi Jongin yang berpura-pura senang saat dirinya tahu betul jika kini hati Jongin jauh lebih terluka.

"Kau tidak apa-ap—"

Ucapan Tao terpotong begitu saja saat menyadari kini Jongin sudah ada disampingnya memeriksa kaki kanan Sehun.

"Ak-aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil."

Sehun berusaha tersenyum pada Jongin. Sudah cukup dirinya membuat Tao khawatir, dan sekarang giliran Jongin. Mana bisa ia terus membuat orang yang disayanginya terus khawatir memikirkannya.

Tao tersenyum kecut(?) melihat tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Jongin di kakinya. Sedikit terbakar oleh kecemburuan, Tao menyentak tangan Jongin yang masih setia memegang kaki Sehun dan meraih kedua tangan Sehun untuk ia kalungkan di lehernya sebelum mengangkat tubuh kurus tersebut ke dalam kedua lengannya.

"Terima kasih, tapi kita harus pergi sekarang."

Jongin menatap nanar kepergian Tao yang kini membawa Sehun pergi menjauh darinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan senyuman getir yang menghiasi bibirnya. Ia ingin sekali menarik Sehun dan membawanya lari bersama dirinya, ia ingin sekali menguasai Sehun untuk dirinya seorang. Namun itu hanyalah sebatas keinginan, karena ia tak mungkin bisa mewujudkannya.

Jongin bisa melihatnya, Sehun mencoba memandangnya dari balik bahu Tao, ia bisa melihat jika bibir tipis yang menjadi candunya kini menggumamkan kata "_Mianhae_" tanpa suara.

Kenapa Sehun harus meminta maaf kepadanya? Justru dirinyalah yang salah karena telah mengganggu rumah tangga orang.

Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku taman yang sempat diduduki oleh Sehun. Ia meremas rambutnya —frustasi— saat bayangan sosok Sehun semakin jauh dan tak mampu ia raih. Egoiskah dirinya jika menginginkan Sehun?

Jongin mengerti, tidak seharusnya dia menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun yang sudah resmi menjadi 'istri' seseorang. Namun disini Jongin bukanlah sosok perampok cinta ataupun pihak ketiga yang selalu menghancurkan rumah tangga seseorang, justru dirinyalah yang paling merasa kehilangan.

Ia dan Sehun sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sejak masih duduk di bangku Senior High School, sudah terhitung 3 tahun mereka berpacaran. Jongin merasa takdir mempermainkan hidupnya. Disaat ia berusaha bangkit membangun kejayaan agar bisa mengikat Sehun secara resmi, sebuah kenyataan pahit tiba-tiba menghantam hatinya, meruntuhkan semua usaha keras yang sudah coba ia dirikan. Kekasihnya tersebut sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain.

Sebuah perjalanan cinta yang menantang bukan?

Sehun masih mencintai Jongin, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dari suami Sehun. Sayangnya, Tao —suami Sehun— mencium hubungan terlarangnya. Sehun sudah meminta cerai dan lebih memilih Jongin saat Tao memergokinya, namun lelaki berjuluk panda tersebut enggan berpisah dengan Sehun.

Jongin tahu apa alasan Tao yang tak menyetujui gugatan cerai Sehun. Lelaki bermarga Hwang tersebut sudah jatuh terperosok ke dalam pesona kekasihnya. Tak ingin menghancurkan dua perusahaan besar yang sudah dipersatukan oleh pernikahan, serta tak ingin membuat malu keluarga,Tao rela jika Sehun masih menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin. Tao rela berbagi 'istri' yang sudah sangat dicintainya semejak bertemu pertama kali dengan Sehun.

Jongin sebenarnya tak mau membagi Sehun, ia takut perasaan Sehun berubah padanya. Ia takut Sehun membagi hatinya pada sang suami. Jongin tahu betul bagaimana Tao memperlakukan Sehun selama ini, bahkan Jongin berpikir cintanya sama besarnya dengan cinta Tao kepada Sehun.

Tao selalu memperlakukan Sehun layaknya seorang putri raja. Ia selalu sabar menghadapi sikap manja Sehun, berbeda dengan dirinya yang terkadang berani membentak Sehun saat kesal. Tao selalu memberikan seluruh waktunya untuk Sehun, ia tak segan membatalkan _meeting_ dengan klien penting jika Sehun menghubunginya minta dijemput. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya bisa mengobral janji ketika ia tak bisa menyanggupi permintaan Sehun, atau sekedar berada disisinya.

Bukannya Jongin tak bisa meluangkan seluruh waktunya, disini ia hanyalah manusia golongan menengah bawah yang harus berjuang untuk melanjutkan hidup. Ia harus bekerja siang dan malam demi membawa dirinya berada di level yang sama seperti rivalnya. Ia ingin membuat dirinya pantas berada disamping Sehun tanpa ada perbedaan strata sosial.

Drrtt Drrtt

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku celananya.

From : My Queen, Sehunie

—_Terima kasih atas semalam. Maaf acara kencan kita terpaksa harus batal, kau tenang saja Tao-gege sudah mengobati kakiku. Berkunjunglah malam ini, kita makan malam bertiga. :^—_

Lagi-lagi Jongin harus memasang _fake smile_ andalannya. Meski hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak semanis kisah cinta lainnya. Setidaknya Jongin harus bersyukur karena ia bisa meraih sang pujaan hatinya meski dirinya harus rela berbagi. Selama Tao dan dirinya rela membagi orang yang disayanginya, mungkin perjalanan cintanya tak sepahit apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

**Fin**

* * *

a/n : Katanya banyak Author KaiHun yang pindah—maupun berhenti—dari FFn ya? Mereka mempunyai alasan sendiri kenapa mereka pindah, dan semoga readers bisa mengertinya. ^^ Bdw, saya jadi ragu apakah masih ada yang mau membaca—apalagi review— jika saya masih posting FF KaiHun disini. Semoga KaiHun shipper maupun uke Sehun shipper tidak kecewa.

26-05-2014

Saenggil Chukhae Hamnida ^^


End file.
